1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mold frame and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) having the mold frame, and more particularly, to a mold frame formed integrally with a lamp holder for holding a lamp, and a LCD having the mold frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application range of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) has been extended because of its good lightweight, thin, low-power drive, full color and high resolution characteristics. Such an LCD has been used in a computer, a notebook, PDA, a telephone, TV, an audio/video device, and the like. The LCD is used to adjust an amount of light transmitted in accordance with image signals applied to a number of control switches arrayed in a matrix form and then to display desired images on an LCD panel. Since such an LCD is not self-luminescent, a light source such as a backlight is required. A lamp has been widely used as such a light source.
As the LCD becomes thinner and requires higher brightness, a quality problem concerning shock resistance and heat generated from a light source of a backlight of an LCD, i.e., a lamp has come to the front.
In a conventional LCD, a lamp holder composed of rubber material such as silicon-rubber is disposed on a mold frame in order to hold a lamp used as a light source of the backlight. The purpose of forming the lamp holder of a rubber material such as silicon-rubber is to alleviate impacts transferred to the lamp when the lamp is held or the LCD device is handled. However, when the lamp is operated in a low temperature circumstance, the heat leaked through the lamp holder contacting with the lamp causes temperature of the lamp not to be uniform, thereby causing a dark portion since mercury is locally concentrated toward a low temperature region. In addition, in a case where the lamp is operated in a high temperature condition, the heat generated from the lamp is transferred to a LCD panel through the lamp holder, thereby possibly causing deterioration of liquid crystal. In addition, as an LCD has thinner thickness and narrower rims, there is an insufficient space for making a stopper that is used for preventing floating of a light guide plate, so a metal plate has been used or protrusions were formed on the mold frame. However, such measures have a limit when the LCD has a large size, so that additional measures are required.